The true confessions of Jackie
by Mischievious Me
Summary: This is the diary of Jackie, Geogia's pen pal in the States. She has the same kind of problems Georgia has but with a twist, well, a lot of them. Plz R&R!!!!
1. The Beggining

Dear Georgia,

       I've decided to follow your idea of writing a diary. I think it's great. Sometimes things happen to me that I can't tell anyone (well, I'd tell you if you were here but oh well.) Hey, I've gotta go, my mom said that I can call you later.

Quarter 1 (We are in the middle of it)

Month 1 (of this diary of course, duh)

Week 1

Day 1

       Ok…. I'm tired of keeping everything to myself. My social life pretty much sucks, my family is no where near perfect, my boyfriend just wants to get in my pants... and to make things worse, I just had a cat fight with my best friend! As you can see, my life is no where near perfect. Oh, yeah…it is my birthday. Well, my mom is calling me to go open my presents. Write to you later.

Day 2

       My birthday was a total fiasco! My parents couldn't have chosen a worst time to tell me that they were getting a divorce. Yeah, the last thing I need!

       Well, that wasn't the only thing that happened…I broke up with my boyfriend. It wasn't going anywhere anyway. The phone is ringing; I hope it is Jenna (my ex-best friend) to apologize.

Day 3

       It wasn't Jenna, it was Jake. He was one of my former boyfriends. He has been wanting to ask me to be his girlfriend ever since I started dating James (what's up with me and names that start with J? I'm Jackie; my ex-best friend, Jenna; Jake and James; weird!!!). He called me to ask me back…NO WAY! He was cute and all but he never called me! And then when he did, it was boring, we had nothing to talk about! He told me that my phone was always busy and that he was breaking up with me because we never talked! As if that was my fault! I called him 3 times a week and we talked and then he'd tell me that he'd call me the next day, so we could go out. Naturally, he called me… but 4 days later! I got pretty sick of that. So, when he DID call me, he did it to break up with me, to which I totally agreed (I was planning on doing that) and I also told him what was on my mind. Ever since, he has called me every day (even though we did break up) and we've become best friends. When I told him what James asked me to do, he told me to break up with that bastard, that I'm too good for him and all…but I know he just says that to get me to date him again… as if I would.

Day 4

       I'm depressed and don't want to write.

Day 5

       I was looking at this guy's tattoo today in the library. It looks sooo fake! Yesterday, it looked like as if it had been done with a pen. Today, it looks real, but it may be a henna tattoo. Nothing interesting has happened yet.


	2. Week 2

Week 2

Day 1

       I'm bored out of my wits! Nothing, nada, Niente, is happening! I'm in the middle of class and I'm falling asleep! Oh yeah, our yearbook pictures are coming out today. As usual, I must look hideous.

Day 2,

       I was right.

Day 3,

       Ok… this is weird. There's this guy, Tom, I always talk to him on AOL. He is cute and all, but he is a total perv. Since last year, he has been writing "descriptions" about me and other girls in our conversations. At the beginning it was fun, but now that the whole school found out, I told him to stop. Today he was all weird online. He had always liked Gabriella (or so I've heard) but today he was all flirty with me (very weird) but then he told me he was dating… extremely WEIRD?!? I'm way too shocked to write now.

Day 4,

       Tom told me he broke up with his girlfriend and that he likes me… I'm VERY shocked!!

Day 5

       Ok… This is weird! Today I got online and I started talking to Tom again. I don't know who told him something that I had said, but he was acting very weird. He told me that he likes me but not as a girlfriend more as a best friend. He asked me if there were any hard feelings and I told him there wasn't any and that I never expected anything more. I was ok with this until I found out he still likes Jenna… she is my best friend (yeah, we're friends again) but still, I don't know. I'm really heartbroken, well not heartbroken but I don't know…WEIRD! I don't like him or I think I don't… But that isn't the point anyway. The point is that I feel bad because it isn't nice when a guy doesn't like you anymore, it hurts.


	3. Week 3

Week 3

Day 1

       Ok… today Jenna told me that Tom asked her for her number and invited her to "Movie Night". I wasn't invited; well actually she was the only girl that was… I didn't really like that. Oh yeah, today in soccer I kicked the crap out of Brian! Finally! I could do it! I had been wanting to kick his ass since last year. That's all.

Day 2

       Tom just gets weirder. He is back to normal (I mean the flirting and all) but he is weird and I'm confused. But that's not the only thing that is happening to me right now. I'm thinking of going back with Jake. What's wrong with me? I'm very screwed up.

Day 3

       Ok…This is not good. In all of Tom's conversations, he has asked me to wear spandex pants all day not only for PE. So, today I did it. He saw me and smirked. Why am I so dumb? Why did I have to do it? What will he think?

       Oh yeah, I fought with Kelly through Jessie on AOL yesterday. Now Emily told me that Jessie was discussing my party with Kelly; and that Jessie told Kelly to try to become my friend so I would invite her to my party. I totally mistook Jessie. I don't want to have a party anymore. Oh yeah, I haven't talked to Jake yet, I'm not sure of what I'm going to do.


	4. Semester 2 Week 1

Semester: 2

Quarter: 3

Week: 1

Day 1

       GOD!! I haven't been able to write in such a long time!! I know I didn't write for a whole quarter but oh well… So much has happened since!!! For starters, I did have a party, it was fun, yeah. Well, that's history now. What is really important is what is happening with James. Anyway, what's most important is what may happen… I say this because it seems as things might get more serious.  Actually, I've got a confession to make, I never _did _date him, I just told myself and everyone I know that we did date because I felt badly about having so much of a relationship with him without actually dating… To be honest, I felt like a total slut. Now back to the present, I should actually tell you what _has been happening with him. But I don't feel like writing much today but oh well, I've got to go anyways._

Bye


	5. Semester 2 Week 2

Week 2

Day 1

       I know, I know, I should have told you what has been happening so you'd understand what happened today. I do know I'm pretty dumb to do what I did. But, oh well, I might as well tell you what happened today at exactly 10:35 pm. I was talking to Jenna on AOL when I got the urge to talk to James. But I didn't want to be soo obvious so, I told Jenna to call and see if he was home (I hoped he wasn't). So she did, but she did she dial the number correctly? Nooooo and how no one picked up, she told me that there was no one home. Therefore, I decided to call and check and guess what??? Jay, James' little brother answered the phone. I freaked out but then calmly I said, "Is James home?" (I was still hoping for him not to be home) but he was and they passed me on to him. After like 10 minutes of talking, our conversation came to the liking/loving/relationships area. This wasn't the best place where it could have gone. I got really REALLY nervous, especially when James told me Bob told him, that I liked James. I totally panicked but I acted as if I was going to cry because of how bad I'd been hurt in the past. Because of this, we changed the subject only to go back to it when he brought up "regrets". The conversation went something like this:

James: "Do you regret doing or not doing something?" 

Me: "Of course! Who doesn't?"

James: "But I mean recently, um, about me."

Me (totally shocked, of course I wasn't going to tell him I did, I still had my pride.):  "I don't know, do you?"

James: "Regrets? Me? Not really, well, actually, yes."

Me: "I know the whole thing with Elena leaving you hanging and all but anything else?"

James: "Yeah but I can't tell you."

Me: "Why? Don't you trust me?"

James: "I do trust you, but well, they are about you."

Me (I was totally flabbergasted): "Really, what about me?"

James: "Remember that day on the bus?"

Me: "Which day? There have been a lot of days…"

James: "Remember the rainy day…"

Me: "Oh, yeah, that one."

James: "I was going t make a move on you, but I didn't."

Me (In TOTAL shock): Well, you didn't and I you lost your chance."

James: "So, I won't get another one?"

Me: "It's all up to you, its not like I'm actually going to make one, I never take the first step."

James: "Why?"

Me: "I'm too scared to get hurt"

James: "Come on! You should take risks!"

Me: "I can't."

James: "Do you like me?"

Me: "Yeah (As naïve as I am, I actually answered the truth), do you like me??"

James: "I'm getting there."

Me: "Oh."

       So that was that part of the conversation… after that we talked about different things and the like at 11pm, he asked me if I'd care to play a little game in which you have to answer with the truth and if you didn't answer or you told a lie, you had to do a dare. I agreed but only after we established what the dares were. We agreed that the first time you wouldn't answer, you had to grab the other person's ass; the second time, you had to give the other one a peck in the cheek; the third time, you had to give the other one a peck on the lips, and so on. Also, the one who won (the one who had to do less dares) would get a prize (we didn't establish that). The questions were diverse but were mostly questions about sex. To make a long story short, he has to grab my ass and I have to grab his, give him a peck on the cheek, and one on the lips. Also, he has to give me a real kiss because he lost (he had to go, so he lost by forfeit). Oh yeah, I found out A LOT about him and he found out A LOT more about me that I had bargained for, but when he asked me if I really liked him, I told him that sometimes I liked him and other times I liked another guy. I'm sooo nervous!! I don't know what's going to happen now but oh well, I just hope I didn't screw things up with him. Especially with that last confession, but what I think I forgot to tell him was that it always came back to him. But I hope that doesn't make a difference.

Day 2

       I got on AOL today and guess who was online? No other than James… Here's the conversation:

[21:19:17] Jackie: hey

[21:19:53] James: hey

[21:20:03] Jackie: sup

[21:23:56] Jackie: oh i get it u dont wanna talk 2 me

[21:23:58] Jackie: bye

       What a jackass!!! After all that happened yesterday!!! I'm such a fool!!! I hate myself! I'm not going to talk to him tomorrow.

Day 3

       Ok… I haven't seen him all day but I don't know, I guess that's just because of assembly and all.

Day 4

       He called me last night; I don't really remember what we talked about. Anyways I'll see him tomorrow (he doesn't have basketball practice, yey!!).

Day 5

       HAHAHAHHAHA!!! Today on the bus, he was about to make a move when the driver decided to drop me off first. He was soo stumped!! HAHAHA!!!

Day 6

       He hasn't called, nothing has happened.

Day 7

       OMG!! I can't believe I saw James hugging Ruth! They were coming down the stairs when James spotted me and let go of her. I was sooo stumped. I felt an urge to scream, I was mad with jealousy but I just turned around and left. He just called me because he thought I was mad at him because I didn't say hi to him. I told him I wasn't (even though I was) and that I just didn't want to disturb that little moment he was having with Ruth. He told me that I wouldn't of disturbed him and then we changed the subject.


	6. Semester 2 Week 3

Week 3

Day 1

       I got that damn urge again. So I called him. Why did I??? Because I'm the dumbest person on the globe, that's why! I'm going to tell you what happened so you'll know why I'm all down in the dumps. When I dialed his number, guess who answered? James. He told me he was watching Shallow Hal and he told me he would call me when he was done watching it. So, I waited, and waited, and at midnight, he called me.  We started talking about movies, then about him going to live in Japan in two years, and then he started telling me about all the illegal things he used to do for money (drugs, types of sex, stealing porn, stealing money, etc.). When he told me about the drug thing, about smoking pot once, I asked him if he'd ever do that again, he said sure and he told me all about it. He also told me about the time he did it here with his friends. I really didn't like that but that wasn't the worse part. Then I don't know how we got to the subject came up but I asked him if he still liked Ruth, the conversation went something like this:

Me: "So do you still like Ruth?"

James: "Why are you asking?"

Me: "I'm just curious."

James: "I'm reading this book that says people don't ask questions like that for any particular reason."

Me: "I'm just very curious; I always want to know who everyone likes."

James: "My book says that when someone asks a question like that it is because it has to do something with their own feelings…"

Me: "Just tell me already!"

James: "Promise not to get mad?"

Me: "Come on, just tell me."

James: "Well the thing is, I _was _starting to like you, but the conversation last Saturday changed my mind."

Me: "I know…" (Of course I just said that so I wouldn't be left in ridicule.)

James: "When you told me that you sometimes liked me and sometimes you liked another guy, I said fuck it, if she won't make up her mind, what's the use? I took a risk and you blew it."

Me (sobbing): "You don't know how hurt I've gotten in the past, which was the only way of protecting me!"

       I don't remember what he said afterwards but I just told him I'd talk to him in school. When I hung up, I wanted to cry my heart out but I didn't want to upset my mom. But I just couldn't sleep, so I'm lying on my bed trying to fall asleep.

Day 2

       I woke up at 3 in the afternoon, still totally depressed. I don't want to do anything.

Day 3

       Thank god I didn't see him today.

Day 4

       Today I saw him but I completely ignored him. He was like what the fuck? When I didn't say hi.

Day 5

       Today he went on the bus. He had taken my seat and I just shoved his stuff off the seat and sat there. I don't remember why, but James told Bob I am stubborn. I really didn't care. Then, I decided to get some Smints from my backpack, when I did, everyone asked me for one and I gave everyone one except James. I told him to roll his book up and stick it up his ass. He was shocked, he asked me why I was mad and I told him to go fuck himself. Well, we kept on fighting and when the kid that was sitting in the seat across from me left, he sat there. He was all like, "You know you want to talk to me" and I told him to fuck off but my voice was all shaky, so he shut up. When I was getting off, he said, "Goodbye Jackie" and I gave him the finger. I hoped he would call me afterwards, but he didn't.

Day 6

       I saw him this morning when I went to leave a book in the bookroom. When I passed by he called out my name and when I turned around he was all like "I didn't call you" and I told him that I wasn't talking to him and left.

Day 7

       Today he went on the bus, this time we had a small fight and the rest of the trip, and I listened to music and re-read this journal. I can't believe how childish I was!! I already fucked everything up.

Later 

       OMG!! I just got back from dinner and guess who had called twice?? JAMES!!! Yey!! I might be able to fix everything after all!! I'm going to call him right now and I'll tell you what happens tomorrow.


	7. Semester 2 Week 4

Week 4

Day 1       

So everything is ok with James now, I called him and apologized for being so childish and we kept on talking. He told me about a dream he had about me, a sex dream, I really didn't like it and right in the middle of when he was telling me it, the other phone rung and I told him I'd call him today, but then I remembered I was going to crash at Michelle's place to night, and I'd call him tomorrow.

Day 2

       Last night we got sooo drunk!! I don't remember a thing. I just remember I learned how to smoke and that we made a phone call. Oh yeah, I'm grounded. My mom didn't find out about my drinking but she grounded me for being too much of a rebel, whatever! I don't really care anymore. Well actually I do because I have a party Friday.

Day 3

       So many things are happening at the same time!! This is all weird and confusing so I'll do it in a list form.

James: UPDATE: He was very weird and cold towards me in school so I called him to ask him if he was mad at me, he said he wasn't. But he still wouldn't tell me the end of his dream. Tom: He is all weird, back to normal, but weird, he asked me to stay after school tomorrow… lets see what happens…oh yeah…did I mention that I told him I didn't care if he grabbed my ass?? At the beginning he didn't do it because it felt all weird now that I didn't care, but then he is taking advantage of that.  Rob: He is one of my former friends, once last quarter he grabbed my ass and I got really mad at him because he did it in front of everyone and today he told me he wanted to talk to me. I didn't know what that was about so I said sure and he told me that it needed to be in private. When we were alone (Bob and Ralph were there too), Rob asked me why did I care that he called me a slut if I was one. I got sooo mad!! I told him to fuck off and left. Then when the meaning of the words got to me, I turned back and in front of all his friends, I gave him a piece of my mind.  John: He is the new kid in the grade and my new crush. He's been here like two weeks but I haven't talked about him because of everything that has happened with James. 

Day 4

       Ok… If I thought yesterday was sort of weird, then today is TOTALLY EXTREMELY WEIRD.  I stayed after school and A LOT of things happened. I'm going to do the list thingy again because I can organize my ideas better that way.

Tom: UPDATE: Today he was all playful, he kept hugging me and tickling me and grabbing my ass. Some girls from my grade saw this and I know they are going to give me a real hard time tomorrow but oh well. Then online I talk to this other friend and she tells me he told her that he was just playing with me, that no guy could actually like me or even take one look at me. This made me feel like shit. James: UPDATE: He also stayed after school, he had a basketball game. When I saw him, I asked him to tell me the end of his dream. He didn't want to, so, I took his agenda and teased him for him to tell me. Then Michelle butted in and made things worse, she took his basketball uniform. This only got him mad. By the end of the persecution 5 people wanted to know what the dream was and he was all mad at me. Then in the afternoon he got online and I talked to him. Here's the conversation: 

[18:42:37] Jackie: hey

[18:42:44] Jackie: did u guys win?

[18:43:24] James: yea

[18:43:40] Jackie: congrats! by how much?

[18:44:08] James: a lot

[18:44:16] Jackie: thats good

[18:44:34] Jackie: !!

[18:45:29] Jackie: hey im sorry Michelle took the taking ur stuff a bit too far

[18:47:57] Jackie: u there?

[18:48:13] James: yea

[18:48:32] Jackie: hey im sorry Michelle took the taking ur stuff a bit too far

[18:51:03] Jackie: r u mad?

[18:52:59] Jackie: or u just dont want to talk to me

[18:53:45] The following message could not be delivered to all recipients: r u mad?

[18:53:45] The following message could not be delivered to all recipients: or u just dont want to talk to me

[18:53:52] Jackie: r u mad?

[18:54:03] Jackie: or u just dont want to talk to me

[18:54:16] James: no

[18:54:31] James: could never be that

[18:54:43] Jackie: oh

[18:54:58] Jackie: how come?

[18:58:03] Jackie: ...

[18:58:20] James: ...

[18:58:46] Jackie: how come?

[18:59:04] James: i wonder

[18:59:14] Jackie: huh?

[18:59:28] James: nevermind

[18:59:34] Jackie: ok

[18:59:53] Jackie: hey im dieing to know..can u plz tell me the end+

[18:59:55] Jackie: ???

[18:59:59] Jackie: plz!!!

[19:00:12] James: no

[19:00:25] Jackie: y??

[19:00:46] James: cuz i dont feeel like it

[19:01:00] Jackie: tomorrow??

[19:01:19] James: not looking like it

[19:01:25] Jackie: y?

[19:01:53] James: cuz i dont feel like telling you

[19:02:13] Jackie: how come+

[19:02:49] James: couple reasons

[19:03:01] Jackie: which r....

[19:06:24] Jackie: at least tell me that

[19:06:51] James: first you go tell stuff we talked about

[19:07:14] Jackie: i was drunk and it must of slipped, but i wont do that again

[19:07:34] James: yea

[19:07:52] Jackie: i swear

[19:09:57] Jackie: what r the other reasons

[19:10:17] James: i dont want to say right now

[19:10:27] James: i'll let you cool down

[19:10:39] Jackie: im cool

[19:10:57] James: i dont know

[19:11:05] James: you said that before

[19:11:21] Jackie: no really im cool

[19:12:24] James: ok

[19:13:50] Jackie: so r u gonna tell me the other reasons or not

[19:14:17] James: you were just acting childish

[19:15:06] Jackie: i know i was, i hate it when i do! i don't know what has gotten into me lately i feel like a 5 year old

[19:18:28] Jackie: u there¨?

[19:18:54] James: been here

[19:19:24] Jackie: then y dont u say anythin

[19:19:51] James: i have nothing to say

[19:20:15] Jackie: oh

[19:21:53] Jackie: im sorry i sometimes act childlish but thats me, take me or leave me

[19:21:54] The following message could not be delivered to all recipients: im sorry i sometimes act childlish but that's me, take me or lea...

       I don't know this is all very weird, I don't what's going to happen tomorrow.


End file.
